A Shock to the Senses
by DawnsEmbrace 11
Summary: Lothriel is to marry Eomer King. She has never met him, but is about to be tied to him for the rest of her days. She is leaving behind everything she has ever known for a man she doesn't know at all.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to Tolkien, I am just having some playful musings.

The air was damp and heavy. It weighted down her clothes as she tried to run to the top of the sand dune. When she reached the top her labored breath was drawing in the familiar smell of the sea. The smell that had been with her all her life: when she was little and would play in her mother's gardens, or during her 15th summer when a terrible fever had her dazed and confined to her bed for weeks. The smell was also there on all those late, lonely nights when her father and brothers were marching towards the White City and then the Black Gates.

Most of the time Lothriel, Princess of Dol Amroth, wasn't even conscious of the comforting smell, but it was always there reaching out from the Bay of Belfalas, wrapping its salty fingers around her, soothing her. From her perch on the dune, she could see the white caps gently lulling toward the sand and then being drug back out to the sea, to the east. At this moment Lothriel wished that she could just float out to sea and forever be at peace, however she knew it could not be.

This would be her last few moments on the beach by her home. In just a few hours the sun would prepare to rise and her wedding procession would leave to take her to Rohan. In the back of her mind she always knew that she would one day marry a noble man of her father's choosing. However Prince Imharil was always very lax and doting to his youngest child and daughter. Which had led her to hope that she would be courted in the White City, where she would fall in love with a charming young lord who possessed a dazzling smile, keen wit, and a dark and mysterious countenance. However this was not to be her fate. In all fairness, her father did provide her with a very acceptable husband: the young king of the horselords. Her brothers had assured her that he was quite a good match. He was tall and a famed warrior and leader on the battlefield. He was also very popular among the ladies. So much so that one night when the princess complained of boredom, Amrothos made the comment, "Have no fear my sister, for after your wedding you will have no more boring nights for years to come." This was received by a gasp from Lothriel, Elphir nearly chocked on his fine elvish wine, and Erchirion smacked his younger brother on the back of the head with as much force as he could muster in his state of shock. So this was what awaited her in Rohan. She was to be married to some barbarian king. Lothriel had never understood how someone could hate something so passionately, yet here she was full of hate for a man she had never laid eyes on. With one last look over the coast, bathed in the pale light of the setting crescent moon, Lothriel turned her back on the sea and began to walk back to the castle.

§ § § § § § §

Lothriel looked over her barren room as Ingrid, her ladies maid, finished up the last ties of her riding habit. Everything, but the necessities had been loaded onto wagons 9 days ago to make the long trek around the mountain to Edoras. With one last tug of a silver cord and a brush off of imaginary dust Ingrid let out a sigh, "Child you look so much like your mother, yet there is something so unique about you. Some tell you it is your eyes that are silver like a gale or the harbor. Others say it is your hair that holds the color and mystery of midnight. But however striking these features may be, they are not what set you apart. You will do well in Rohan."

"Thank you, Ingrid for trying to cheer me up, but you are wasting your compliments on me," the lady replied with sadness latent in her voice. The princess moved to pull away from her attendant. That was when, with surprising speed for someone of her age, that Ingrid grabbed her face between her hands.

"Do not pity yourself, your highness. The night you were born we all new that you were destined for more than a princedom by the sea. Your mother strained long and hard through her 12 hour labor to bring you into this world, and at last you came at the hour that the dawn was breaking on a new year. You must know what that means to be born at such a time. You will change things. You will be a great queen and a great wife. Just remember to hope," the old maid said. Tears welled in Lothriel's eyes and she pulled the feeble woman into a hug. Oh how she wished that Ingrid could continue her service to her in Rohan. Yet it could not be. Ingrid had been her mother's lady, until her death. It was then that she became the same to Lothriel. She was much too old to be the servant to a maiden, yet Lothriel would have it no other way. She needed Ingrid and her maternal presence. Yet as a mother of many and a grandmother of many more, Ingrid could not journey to Rohan. Her place was with her family by the sea. As tradition Lothriel would pick a young girl of her future husband's people to serve her. So it would seem that even her most intimate companion would be a stranger.

Lothriel removed herself from Ingrid's grasp and said her farewell with a promise of letters and gifts of furs for her grandchildren as soon as she was settled in her new role. So it was with a heavy heart that Lothriel walked out to the courtyard where the party was assembling and away from her old friend. She found her father and brother's gathered together, preparing to mount their chargers.

"At last the guest of honor has arrived. Dear sister I thought for certain we would have to roll you out of bed," Amrothos quipped.

"No I am quite ready, thank you. It is so rare to see you up before dawn, and in such good humor might I add. Amrothos I feel you will be a respectable prince yet," she responded icily.

"Oh you wound me, my lady," he responded while pulling his only sister in for a hug. As much as her brothers tried to hide it. It was paining them deeply to lose their little Lothy, who had been their shadow on many adventures since the day she could walk.

"Leave your sister be. I will not have you to snarling at each other before lunch. Lothriel my darling daughter you look lovely, every bit the fair queen and bride you are to be," Prince Imharil finally said. "Now let us get you onto that fine mare of yours and begin our journey," he finished. At his command the royal groom led out the princess's horse. Now this was not any steed, but a Rohrim one. She as was a betrothal gift from Eomer, and she was exquisite. Her coat was the color of the sand on the beach, while her mane and tail were of pure gold. She was proud and strong. Lothriel had never owned such a gorgeous creature. She had instantly fell in love with her in spite of the nature of her presence. She was told that she had been trained by Eomer himself and that she would never fail or falter. Sunbeam was her name. It would appear that Sunbeam was to be her only familiar companion in Rohan after the departure of her family. This gave Lothriel some peace.

Quickly, aided by Erchirion, Lothriel mounted her horse and situated herself in the saddle. The men all quickly mounted without aid and the trumpeter signaled the departure. Quickly the party was out of the castle and soon out of its sight as well. Lothriel wondered how long until she could no longer smell the sea.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own anything you recognize.

They had been traveling for four days when the mountains came into sight. The smell of the sea had vanished on the second day. The air had consistently turned colder. Warm sea air always blew in from the bay in Dol Amroth, so the temperature remained fair year round. Yet as the procession had made its way north, the air became crisp.

It was on the dawn of the fifth day that they prepared to meet with the welcoming party from Rohan who would guide them under the mountain. It was unspoken among the Gondorians, but there seemed to be a general unease about taking the paths of the dead. However Prince Imharil seemed excited because, as he had explained to Lothriel on the third day of the journey, the path being open would allow for easy trade between Rohan and southern Gondor. So thanks to Rohan's aid during the war of the ring and now Lothriel's marriage, there would be a free flow of commodities to help make men wealthy. She felt as if her freedom was being sacrificed for the trade of wool and fine northern furs. She also wondered to the exact details of her dowry, which had be sent to Rohan the moment she had accepted.

Lothriel was dressing in her tent with the aid of a servant girl who had accompanied the group to help prepare meals. Why did she accept the king's proposal? Her father had explained to her the importance of an alliance cemented in marriage between the two countries. The Prince continued on to say that he could think of no man more worthy for his daughter's hand. So she agreed. She agreed because of her father's expectations, of her people's expectations, and for duty. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her Rohrric riding dress. If it could really be called a dress. The habit consisted of soft doeskin leggings of a very light beige and silver over dress that had two slits in the skirt that traveled to her mid-thigh. It was completed with a fine wool cloak. The wool was dyed a Dol Amroth blue with silver embroidery. Lastly it was lined with plush dark fur. It was a lavish piece. She felt it was much too formal for her to wear on the journey, but she was to be Rohan's queen, and she needed to dress for her station.

This would be the first time that she saw her future husband and lord. This was also to be the first time that her new subjects would see her, and here she was dressed in finery looking like a delicate flower. She knew that she would look silly to these people. She knew she would look silly to Eomer. Her brothers had told her that Eomer was often compared to a great lion. Apparently he was exceptionally tall and strong. This unnerved Lothriel, for she was never exceptionally athletic. Sure she had sparred with her brothers many times, and they claimed she was fairly skilled, but she was no White Lady. Lothriel was average in height, standing at 5'7 but she was extremely dainty. She had long, thin hands that were ideal for embroidery, not swordplay.

The serving girl was just reaching for the case that contained the Diadem of Dol Amroth, the crown worn by ruling princess, when Elphir parted the tent flap and requested entrance.

"Yes, you may enter," Lothriel replied. Her eldest brother gracefully entered her tent. While on the surface he seemed cool and collected, his eyes betrayed his feelings. Lothriel knew that there was something of importance that he wish to discuss with her. "Thank you for your help, but I need no further assistance. You may leave us," Lothriel dismissed the girl. With a quick curtsy the girl walked out of the tent, leaving the two royals to their business.

"Lothriel you look absolutely stunning this morning, but may I make a suggestion," Elphir began. The princess simply quirked an eyebrow in response. "Why don't you remove your hair from the braid? All the rhorric women wear their hair free and flowing. It might help you feel more at ease," he continued. What? He thought that wearing her hair free while galloping to meet her new life would put her at ease? What was he thinking?

"I have not warn my hair loose since I was a little girl. It is simply not done in Gondor. Seeing as how we are still in Gondor, I will wear my hair in that fashion. I already am wearing rhorric clothes, riding a rhorric horse, and marrying a rhorric man. I think I can decide how I wear my hair, since I am not allowed to decide anything else," She snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She wished she could pull them back into her mouth and swallow them, but it was too late. She immediately went to apologize to her brother, "Oh Elphir I am –" But she was cut off by her brother.

"Oh Lothy, I am sorry. Of course you can wear your hair however you want. I forget, to be honest we all forget, that while we are going to meet friends and comrades, you are going to meet strangers. I can only imagine how nervous you must be. You are going into the unknown, but you are not alone. We are with you, sister," Elphir said while taking his sister into his arms. She had promised herself that she would not cry in front of her family, she didn't want to burden them. In that moment, securely nestled against her brother's chest, she almost lost her resolve. She pulled back from the warm embrace.

"Thank you, Elphir. Please excuse my behavior, it was uncalled for. I am just anxious," Lothriel pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive. Now, if you are ready, may escort you to breakfast?" he responded, offering his and.

"Actually will you help me with something," she said removing her diadem from the case.

"Certainly. It will be my honor princess," he said warmly. He took the circlet into his hands and gracefully sat it atop her head.

"Very good, Elphir," she said making a minor adjustment to its placement in the mirror. She then took his offered arm. "It is good that you know how to place this circlet correctly," stated.

"Why? Am I to become a ladies maid?" he quipped.

"No. After I marry, the crown will no longer be mine. It belongs to the Princess of Dol Amroth, and soon I will no longer hold that title. So as soon as you find a suitable wife, it will be hers," she answered.

"Lothy can we get through your wedding before we start planning mine?" he chortled. Behind his humor, he felt sad. Not only was Dol Amroth losing their princess, he was losing his only sister. The only woman, other than his mother, that he ever loved.

§ § § § § § §

It was approaching mid-day when the two parties met. They stopped roughly 20 yards from one another. Prince Imharil rode forward. From Rohan's party a man rode forward on the largest horse she had ever seen. She could make out the man's broad chest and shoulders that tapered to a trim waist. His helm kept his face hidden, but she could she honey blonde hair falling to his shoulder. The two nobles exchange the formal greetings. When suddenly Lothriel was called out of her musings,

"Eomer King may I present to you your betrothed and my daughter Princess Lothriel of Dol Amroth," her father's voice boomed. With a sideways glance from Amrothos she nudged Sunbeam to her father's side. As she approached the man's posture revealed nothing, he looked at ease as he sat atop his giant gray-dappled stallion. As she got closer to her father the man removed his helm. At last she could look upon his face. He had a noble brow and a strong jaw. She could see the truth in her brother's words about him being popular among the women of Minas Tirith. "Lothriel, meet Eomer King of Rohan," he introduced now that she was at his side.

"It is an honor to meet you, King Eomer. I am much honored to be welcomed into your kingdom," She responded with a deep bow of her head. She looked up to see his brown eyes studying her.

"Well met Princess Lothriel," he responded. He promptly turned his gaze back to the prince. "Just atop this hill we have a lunch prepared. Please join us so we may eat before we journey through the mountain," he said replacing his helm and turning about to face his eored.

That was it? That was the greeting from her soon to be husband? Well meet?


	3. Chapter 3

The picnic was set under a large green tent. As the now large one party of Swan Knights and Rohrrim approached the camp, grooms ushered forward to take the royal horses. It was a young boy of but 13, with a mop of blonde hair, that approached to take Sunbeam.

"Your majesty, please allow me to take your horse," he said in decent westeron. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes, which were unhindered by age.

"Of course, but first I must ask you your name," she responded with a fond smile. Lothiriel always possessed a weakness for children. She loved babes that would nuzzle against her chest when she held them, toddlers that asked too many questions, and even adolescents that insisted they were not children, but still needed so much mothering.

"Oh yes, my lady," he began. "My name is Bertram. I am here to serve as your groom for your trip. But my lady if you need anything else, I will gladly be of service. I am strong and very capable, and should we encounter any danger, I will protect you," he answered with pride. This declaration brought a smile to the princess's lips, but she was taken aback by his sudden loyalty. She gracefully dismounted Sunbeam and handed her soft reins to the boy.

"Thank you, Bertram. I am sure that you will do a fine job caring for my beloved Sunbeam. As for the other thing, I thank you for your bravery and let us hope we do not need it," she said with a smile.

"Yes it will be an honor to serve my queen," Bertram did a final bow and began about his task.

My queen? He already was prepared to serve her with his life. Some foreign Gondorian? What a brave young boy. He was surely offering up his safety for a stranger. Now alone, Lothiriel felt eyes upon her. She turned around to where she saw her family engaged in conversation with Eomer, and one of his men that she did not know. While the others were having a good humored conversation, Eomer was staring at her. He looked like he was taking in all of her, every detail. The look in his eyes, if she didn't know any better, looked to be one of approval mixed with surprise. When he realized that he had been discovered he quickly refocused his attention to the conversation.

"Lothiriel, did you make a new friend?" Amrothos asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, as she approached the men.

"Yes Bertram was very helpful with Sunbeam," she replied.

"That boy is very talkative, my lady. I am sorry if he spoke out of turn. I assure you that he means well," the unknown man said to her.

"No not at all. I can tell that he is a good young man. I am sorry. I do not want to be rude, but Sir I do not know your name. I am Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth," she said sweeping into a curtsy. The man's eyes widened a fraction

"I am sorry my lady. I am Ethoian, Marshal of his majesty's guard. It is a pleasure to finally have someone to fill the queen's seat. Oh how lucky we are for the seat to be filled by one as fair as you," he answered hastily. The blood pooled in Lothiriel's cheeks at his compliment.

"I thank you for your compliment Marshal Ethoian," She responded with a dip of the head. Now not knowing where to look, the princess turned in the worst direction, towards her betrothed. When she looked at him, she could tell that he was just as uncomfortable as she was by the Marshal's comment.

"Please friends, let us eat," the king said motioning towards the tent. Amrothos liked arms with his sister and led her ahead. After they had made their plates of cold meats and fruits, Amrothos and Lothiriel made themselves comfortable at the edge of the tent, where they could hold a bit of a private conversation.

"So sister, what do you think of your husband to be?" Amrothos asked quietly so as not to be overheard. What did she think of him?

"I have only said a few words to his highness. I can hardly know exactly what I think," she answered placidly.

"Lothiriel, don't be naïve! You know what I mean," he said with exasperation.

"No brother, I don't. Clearly my mind does not work the same way as yours," she responded caustically.

"Fine. I was trying to save you some embarrassment, but if I must, I will spell it out for you," he began. He dropped his voice an octave lower, "Tell me princess do you not feel that your future husband, is attractive. I saw how you looked at him! I feel that this marriage won't be all bad for you and you may even be looking forward to it." Lothiriel choked on the heavy wine she had been sipping, and was thrown into an embarrassing coughing fit. The sound of her wheezing attracted the attention of the others. 

"Lothiriel, what is the matter child," her father asked with a worried look on his brow.

"Oh nothing, father. Lothiriel simply was not expecting the strength of the wine," Amrothos answered innocently. This received him a sideways glance from Erchirion. When she had finally regained her breath, she was saved from further embarrassment by her middle brother.

"Lothiriel, come sit by me, out of the sun. I really wouldn't want that wine to go to your head," he said with an intense gaze toward his younger brother. Amrothos simply smiled into his cup of wine. Lothiriel moved to be closer to her other brother. He was always the one who would protect her when Amrothos' teasing became too much. As she took her new seat she realized that she was now directly across from Eomer.

Eomer was studying the decoration of his cup when he felt a nudge from his left. He looked over towards Eothian. Ethoian, motioned between his king and the princess with his eyes. He was not so discreetly telling him to strike up conversation.

Ethoian had been Eomer's friend and confident for many years. He was there when Eomer lost his cousin and through every step of his kingship. He was not at all surprised when the king began negotiations for an arranged marriage. Eomer felt that he was too busy to properly court a bride and he knew of no woman capable of being Queen of the Mark.

Eomer would never admit it, but Ethoian knew that the king felt incapable of finding a love match. He felt that he was too hardened by war and grief to ever be appealing to the fairer sex. Of course he was handsome and a king, so he never had a problem filling his bed when he needed. But Rohan needed a queen to help heal the wounds of the war, and a legitimate heir to give the people hope and the country a secure future. That is why Eomer approached Prince Imharil for his daughter's hand: security. Their union would strengthen the rekindled bond between Rohan and Gondor. Not to mention the large sum of grain that was part of the princess' dowry would ensure that Eomer's people would survive the coming winter.

Eomer looked at the woman in front of him, who was nibbling on her lunch. She was so delicate and fair. She looked every bit the princess that she was bred to be. He was studying her long dark hair, when a huff from Ethoian sent him into action.

"Princess Lothiriel, how did you find your betrothal present," he asked. Lothiriel's head snapped up and she focused her bright, silver eyes upon him. 

"Oh my lord, she is wonderful. I have never received such a gift! Words cannot express how grateful I am," she responded in earnest.

"It is a tradition in the Mark, for a horse to be given as a betrothal gift," he responded.

"Oh of course," she responded a bit disheartened. "She has such lovely manners. I was told that you trained her yourself, my lord," she continued.

"Yes my lady, I did. We Rohrrim pride ourselves on our horses, not only for their beauty but for their behavior," he replied.

"I see," she said and returned to studying her plate. Ethoian gave his king a murderous look. As soon as the party finished their lunch, the attendants began to pack everything away so they could begin their journey under the mountain.

Eomer was heading towards his war horse Firefoot, when he was stopped by Ethoian.

"Are you dim," he asked his king.

"What? Ethoian I am not in the mood for your games," he growled.

"You are lucky Eowyn is no here to knock some sense into you. Your future wife was trying to show you her gratitude and make conversation, and you practically dismissed her as if she were a child! What were you thinking? I know this is an arranged match, but you are going to have to speak to her sometime," he exclaimed.

"You are right. My words just came out wrong, I didn't know what to say to her," he sighed in defeat.

"What Eomer King does not know how to speak to a woman? I feel that all over middle earth women would disagree," Ethoian jabbed.

"I know but how many of those women are princesses? I don't know what I am supposed to say to such a woman. Her father and brothers have made her out to be force of nature, ruling Dol Amroth in their absence. She has spent her whole life as a princess and I am only king because of tragedy," he said.

"Eomer, you are a good king. You care about every person and every grain of sand in your country. If she does not admire that quality, then she is no woman at all but a sea harpy," he said. Eomer smiled at this. "Now princess or not, a woman is a woman. Talk to her. Listen to her. Show some interest," he finished.

"Ok," Eomer conceded. He looked around for Lothiriel. She was looking over Sunbeam, while the others prepared to leave. He began walking over to her, with Firefoot following like a well-trained hound. She was too busy inspecting Sunbeam's tact to notice his approach.

"I trust that Bertram did his job well," he asked startling her.

"My lord I did not hear you," she said with a curtsy. "Yes he did a superb job," she said.

"There is no reed for you to curtsy every time you see me, or call me my lord for that matter. My name was Eomer, long before I received any titles, and I do like to go by it among friends," he said.

"Yes, then I suppose it is only fair for you to call me Lothiriel," she said.

"I suppose so. Now tell me has Sunbeam given you any trouble on your journey," he said.

"No my lo-, Eomer. She is quite lovely and I must say I am very fond of her," she answered.

"When I saw her as a foal I knew she would make a fine mount for a lady. As she grew I realized that she would be very suitable for a queen. She has the stature and attitude of a royal horse," he explained.

"Yes she is the biggest horse I have ever had. I cannot mount her by myself without a mounting block," she replied.

"I did not consider that. Please allow me to assist you," he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized what they implied. He would have to touch her. As innocent a touch as it may be, she was still a stranger. A stranger who in a week's time would be his wife.

Lothiriel was immediately aware of the implications of his offer as well, but she couldn't refuse. It was a completely innocent and chivalrous gesture. He was to be her husband after all. If she didn't know any better it seemed as if he was trying to make an effort. He could have dismissed her the way he did earlier. Would that be better? No. She knew that she needed to at least try to get to know this northern king, so at least their relationship could be one of civility and maybe even friendship.

Lothiriel nodded her assent. She was ready to pick of her foot so that he could give her a boost into the saddle. However he took her by surprise. He gently wrapped his hands around her waist, picked her up, and placed her in the saddle.

Later Eomer would reflect on how his hand nearly met when they were wrapped around her waist, and how light she was. Lothiriel immediately realized how effortlessly he hoisted her up. She could also feel the warmth from his hands still tingling her midsection as they entered the paths of the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

AGAIN ALL RIGHTS TO TOLKIEN!

The first thing Lothiriel noticed about the path through the mountain was the way all of the sounds bounced off the walls. From the click of the horses' shoes, to the murmurs of the men, ever decidable seemed to bounce at her with force. Next she noticed the darkness. It was not like a black night, where there was always the glow from a star or the hidden moon. It was pitch black, the only source of light was the torches carried by the party.

It fascinated her. Here she was in a modern marvel. This passage had been created thousands of years ago by the sheer will power of man. How many men must have toiled away for ages carving out the stone? Such great feats that were accomplished by man's labor alone had always amazed Lothiriel.

"Lothiriel, Are you alright," Erchirion asked once he got her attention. He was riding abreast to her at the moment. Prince Imharil and King Eomer were ahead of them leading the group, while her other two brothers fell in behind her.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Why do you ask," she said miffed that he questioned her bravery in this tunnel.

"You just had this far off look on your face," he explained.

"You are not afraid of the dark are you little Lothy," Amrothos sarcastically interjected.

"No I am not Amrothos! I was simply taking in this marvel of man's ingenuity, but if you are afraid I suppose that you can ride with me and I can keep the monsters at bay," she said sweetly. This earned a chuckle from all that heard it, creating a low rumble in the cave. Everyone except Amrothos, who took on a sullen expression.

"Prince Amrothos, do you enjoy pestering your sister? If I didn't know any better, I would think that you did it purposely to cause her grief," Eomer's clear voice rang out. This again received a chuckle from the party excluding Lothiriel and Amrothos.

'How dare he be so forward with my brother,' Lothiriel thought. Sure Amrothos' humor was a required taste but that did not give this barbarian king the right to publicly ridicule him.

"It is no pester at all your highness. I have always enjoyed a good battle of wits with my brother. It is quite refreshing, because some men can only spar with swords, and are not clever enough for a game of words. Oh I find those men to be rather dull," she said before she had a chance to fully consider the weight of her words. A hush quickly fell over the party. Erchirion gave her a scathing look from the side and her father turned about to with a look of complete shock and disappointment.

"Oh I am sorry Princess Lothiriel. I did not mean to interrupt your sibling affections. I will not do so again," the king responded indifferently. Lothiriel felt so small in that moment. Why did she have to let her sharp tongue run away from her? She had just embarrassed her future husband and lord in front of her family and his men. Such an event could easily warrant her physical punishment once they were husband and wife, if he saw fit. Was he the sort of man he would relate to that? He could easily snap her in half for speaking out of turn. She knew she needed to be careful from now on. After all a queen is supposed to be an ornament for people to marvel at not a diplomat to be heard in counsel.

The rest of the journey in the tunnel was quiet for Lothiriel. She was so worried about what her father and brothers would say about her disrespect that she kept herself in her own mind. She had shrunk in her saddle trying to make herself as small as possible. When at last they reached the other side of the mountain, the sun was beginning its descent in the west. 

"We will stop for a quick respite before we head down the mountain to Harrowdale, where we will stay the night, before continuing on to Edoras in the morning," Eomer ordered. Immediately the men dismounted and took their horses to water. Lothiriel knew that if it wasn't for her presence the party would have continued on, but Eomer was being conscious of the delicate princess that traveled among them. She really was upset with herself.

Bertram quickly took charge of Sunbeam and led her to the spring. Lothiriel wondered which member of her family would arrive to scold her first. She saw Elphir making a bee line towards her. She took a heavy gulp, then straightened her posture as to not seem vulnerable to her eldest brother. After all Eomer had insulted Amrothos. He had intervened on their conversation with an unwarranted remark. King or not he was not to speak about things he did not understand.

"Lothiriel, please take a walk with me to stretch our legs," he said politely. However he grabbed her arm with some force that nearly caused her to lose her balance. He began his tirade once they were out of earshot from the others. "Pray tell, sister, exactly what were you thinking when you decided to show your claws to Eomer," he demanded.

"He spoke about Amrothos first. What was I supposed to do? Just allow him to insult my brother and by connection myself. No Elphir, I will not allow it," she said.

"Well why did you have to insult his pride with the comment about…," he began hastily.

"Damn his pride. He had no right to intervene," she interrupted.

"Did you perhaps think as to why he intervened," he asked. "There you go Lothiriel biting off heads before you understand the situation. He was clearly trying to defend you," he said before she could respond.

"What? Why would he try to defend me," Lothiriel stammered.

"Because you are to be his wife. It is his responsibility to defend you. After your wedding he is to be your protector. Father, Erchirion, I, and even Amrothos won't be here to watch over you. He was inadvertently trying to show father that he was up to the task and you spat in his face," Elphir exclaimed. Suddenly it made since. Lothiriel knew Gondorian men to be very primal when it came to their wives. Was it really such a shock that men of Rohan were the same? She was such a fool. She had just insulted Eomer after only knowing him for a couple of hours. What would the years of her marriage be like?

These thoughts took her down a dark road of arguments and lonely days. The tears that she had been holding back for weeks suddenly sprang to the surface. She felt disgusted with herself and her behavior. A white handkerchief was suddenly in her face, being held out by Amrothos. He had approached the two in the heat of their argument. Lothiriel took the fabric and began to dry her eyes. Elphir had calmed and now felt rather guilty for making his sister cry, especially after he saw how vulnerable she had been that morning.

"Go wash your face in the spring. No one should see their future queen with a tear stained face," Amrothos said gesturing to the headwaters of the small mountain stream. Lothiriel hurried away from her brothers. She knelt down and splashed the water on her face. She gasped. It felt like it should be frozen, it was so cold. She quickly patted her face dry and went to make her way back to the horses. She looked for her father. He was talking with his three other children. Certainly Elphir was relaying the severe tongue lashing to the others. Bertram approached the lady leading Sunbeam.

"My lady are you alright. Your eyes are so red," the boy asked in concern.

"Oh yes Bertram, you need not be concerned. The spring was just colder than I anticipated," she covered.

"Oh yes my lady, these mountain fed springs can be very cold. But I will tell you a secret," he said motioning for her to come in close. "There is a spring near the Fords of Isen that bubbles out of the ground as warm as a heated bath. It is said to have healing waters," he whispered.

"Well we will just have to journey there one day," she answered her mood lightened by the boy.

"Oh thank you your majesty," he said happily. He skipped off to join the other grooms, no doubt to share his newest story of the dark-haired princess.

"You will ride up front between me and your father for the rest of the journey," Eomer's voice cut through the air. She turned around to see him towering over her mounted on Firefoot.

"Yes my highness," she answered quietly and dipped into a low curtsy. So much for using each other's first names. Her mouth had already ruined what little civility they had. She knew she had to apologize. That was the only way to even begin to reconcile. "I am sorry, my lord, for the way I spoke to you under the mountain. I am fatigued from my long journey, but still that is no excuse. I should have given you the respect your title and you as a man deserve. I promise it won't happen again," she said. She felt like an obedient dog when those words left her mouth. Yes he did deserve her apology, but she hated that she had to lay it on so thick.

Eomer looked at her downcast eyes with a befuddled expression. This woman was an enigma. One moment she was defending her brother and insulting him and the next she is regretful and apologetic. What was she? Was she a mild mannered woman or an intelligent diplomat? He just didn't know, and it was giving him a bit of a headache. He was about to accept her apology, when her father joined them.

"Lothiriel let me get you up on your horse. The king has allowed us a long enough rest," he said. Once she was securely in the saddle, he gave her hand a reassuring grip. "You are about to meet your future subjects. I know you will show them every bit the good queen you will be," he finished and went to mount his bay charger. Lothiriel swallowed hard again and tightened her grip on the reins.

The descent into to Harrowdale gave the party a look over the town and the rolling hills that surrounded it. The few trees had bright colored leaves of orange and red. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Lothiriel could feel the autumn wind whipping against her checks. 

"It is beautiful. I have never seen such bright colors in nature," she said to no one in particular. While Dol Amroth was beautiful it only possessed blue and green monochromatic colors. This landscape was so vibrant. 

"Welcome to Rohan, your majesty," Eomer responded from her left.

As soon as they were in sight of the village. It seemed that all the inhabitants came out to look upon the travelers. The side of the main road was littered with blonde men and women who had all come to see their king and future queen. Lothiriel put on her most welcoming smile. She had a decent knowledge of rhorric and she could make out most of the comments sent in her direction. The children mumbled about her dark hair from their hiding places behind their mother's skirts. The women made comments about her fine cloak, and what her other garments must look like.

She tried to ignore those. She was immediately made self-conscious about her appearance. They had quickly made their way up the hill to the keep. Once the group entered the gate they were welcomed by the Lord of Harrowdale.

"Hail Eomer King! It is an honor to host you and your eored. I am also overcome with joy to be the first place in Rohan visited by its future queen and also her noble family," the lord said with a deep bow. He was a fit man about the age of Lothiriel's father. He had blonde hair that was pulled back behind the ears and a trim beard that had a reddish tint to it in the evening sun. Eomer gracefully dismounted his steed and embraced the lord in the traditional rhorric fashion.

"Thank you Lord Carac for opening your halls to us. May I introduce to you the Princes of Dol Amroth: Imahril, Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos. And this is my betrothed, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth," he said.

"Well met, my lords," Lord Carac said with a bow. "You are to be the jewel of Meduseld. We have long been without a Queen, your arrival is very joyous for all of the Rhorimm, your majesty," he said once his eyes turned to gaze upon his future queen. "Please meet wife, Enndolynn and my daughter Gwendolynn," he introduced.

"Please come inside our hall, before you all catch cold. My husband would have us stand out here all night and catch our deaths," Lady Enndolynn said while beckoning the nobles inside. Lothiriel hadn't realized how cold it had gotten as the sun was setting. She was quite chilled. Once inside the lady of the hall began giving out directions for the guests to be shown to their quarters for the night. "Gwendolynn, will your please show the princess to her rooms," she requested of her daughter. Gwendolynn nodded her ascent and told Lothiriel to follow her. The servant girl who had been dressing Lothiriel followed with her most intimate of belongings while a squire would later bring her trunk.

Gwendolynn was about the same age as Lothiriel, approximately 21 summers. She had long blonde hair that fell in loose curls down her back. She had a pretty face with a light dusting of freckles over her nose.

"I trust that your journey has been favorable," the girl began. "I am sure that it must have been tiresome for a lady such as yourself to be ahorse for so many days, and your fair skin looks as if it is rarely out of doors for long periods of time," she finished. This girl had insulted her. Her tone had remained pleasant the entire time, but her words had a harsh meaning.

"Oh no Gwendolynn, I rather enjoyed my trip. I have always been fond of riding and this is the first journey I have taken on Sunbeam. She was a betrothal gift from King Eomer, so you see I care about her greatly. As for my fair complexion, the first Prince of Dol Amroth had an elven bride, so you see it is a family trait," she answered with a smile. Kill them with kindness. That is one memory that she will always keep of her mother.

"Oh I see. These are your quarters. I hope they are up to your standard," she replied losing some of the fake nicety from her voice. It was a large room with a roaring fire in the hearth and an adjoining privy. There was also a bed with heavy furs, it looked like heaven to Lothiriel who had been sleeping on a pallet on the ground for the extent of her journey. A servant walked out of the privy and silently gave a curtsy. "My mother had my lady's maid prepare a bath for you. We will see you in the hall for the feast," he finished flatly. With that her and her attendant left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Lothiriel could hear them speaking in Rhorric.

"_That is to be our queen?"_

"_She will not be able to bear Eomer the son that I would!"_

"_I will be surprised if she survives the first winter!"_

They weren't even trying to keep their voices down. They clearly must have thought she didn't understand a word of what they were saying. She struggled to hold back tears as she tore at the laces of her dress. Her attendant could not get then undone fast enough. As soon as she was out of her leggings she walked towards the basin and removed her chemise. She began to lower her foot into the water, eager for a proper bath. As soon as her heel touched the water, she jumped back with a screech.

"What is it my lady," the servant girl asked startled.

"The water is nearly boiling it is so hot," Lothiriel replied.

"OH! Your majesty, I am sorry I should have checked it. Let me fetch a healer to look at your foot," she cried.

"No I do not need a healer. It is not your fault. I am capable of checking my own bath water," she said.

"My lady, allow me to brush out your hair while we wait for the water to cool," she said beginning to uncoil Lothiriel's braid. The princess sat in thought as the girls deft fingers combed through her locks. Did they mean to burn her with that water, or was she just being paranoid? She had heard their opinions of her. First she embarrasses herself in front of Eomer and know the first Rhorric lady she meets, has such an ill opinion of her. This was not turning out to be the ideal first day in Rohan.

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and followed my story thus far. I won't usually update as frequently as I am now, I just have flow going.

PLEASE REVIEW! ALL COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS TO TOLKIEN!**

_Also I apologize this a bit of a filler chapter, but it does contain some vital character introductions. _

Eomer had hoped that the tension he was carrying in his shoulders would have eased after his hot bath, he was wrong. How could some woman he had just met have such a hold over him? He wondered if all men's wives caused such stress. He highly doubted it, then no one would get married at all. She wasn't a bother really. She didn't complain on their journey, as he thought a Gondorian princess would. Then again she was the daughter of his brother in arms, Prince Imharil. He should have known that no child of his would be haughty. Amrothos did have a way about him, but it was all in good fun. Eomer would have him at his side in any battle.

He was taken aback by Lothiriel's comment in the tunnel. He was just trying to side with her. He was just trying to gain some common ground. Well that sure got thrown back in his face. After seeing the tact this woman possessed he was afraid to talk to her. Not for fear that she would attack him, but because he felt like he wouldn't know what to say. With most women he could tell the story of a battle or of how he slew two oliphants with a single spear and they would flutter for his attention. She was different. Every time he spoke to her he feared he would be reduced to a bumbling fool.

One thing he could say for certain, is that he admired how quick she was to defend her brother. Loyalty and love for one's family always put someone in his high esteem. He also enjoyed how well she took to Bertram. When he went to check that Firefoot was properly cared for and to give him an apple, he heard the boy talking to the other grooms.

"She is probably the most beautiful lady I have ever seen," he said. "She is so fair, with hair as dark as winter's night….. She said that she will have me escort her on a trip to the hot springs," he rattled on. Bertram did have a point there, she was lovely. Eomer was fascinated by her long dark hair, he had to stop himself from reaching out and undoing her braid to let it run through his fingers. She smelled so nice, as well. He could not quite place his finger on what the scent was, but when he had helped her to mount her horse it had flowed all around him. Her smell brought out the primal urge in him to rub himself all over her.

'Get it together Eomer! You are acting like a love sick boy,' he thought to himself as he pulled on his boots. He had been celibate since the betrothal had been finalized three months ago. It really must be getting to him. Well soon he would have a beautiful, young wife…. Wait, what was he thinking? This is the same woman that he can't talk to and he is pretty sure loathes him.

Eomer walked into the hall of Harrowdale with his mind swirling around his betrothed. With a quick survey of the hall he realized she had yet to arrive. He spotted Ethoian talking with one of Carac's captains.  
"Hail Eomer King," the captain greeted.

"Well met, Captain Leofrick," Eomer greeted. "How are things in your command," he questioned.

"Things have been well, my lord. We have had no orc sightings or any troubles from the wildlings. It has been many years since farmers could plow their fields and shepherds could tend their flocks in peace. It appears that Rohan is entering a time of peace and fertility," Leofrick answered with pride.

"Of course you would speak of fertility old friend. Is your wife not with child? If I am correct she should deliver before the first snow," Ethoian remarked rather proud of himself.

"Actually Marshal Ethoian, I will probably deliver before the first frost if I keep growing at this rate," the captain's wife said from right behind the marshal. Ethoian visibly paled. Eomer and Leofrick let out howls of laughter at Ethoian's expense.

"Eomer King, you remember my wife, Winifred," Leofrick asked.

"Of course I do. It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady and in such a happy situation," he replied warmly. He was happy to see that his people were flourishing. Out of his peripheral vision, Eomer saw a woman approaching the group. Upon further investigation he realized it was Gwendolynn, the daughter of Lord Carac.

"Hail Eomer King," she greeted dipping into a low curtsy.

"Lady Gwendolynn, I thank you for your family's hospitality. I am indebted to you," he replied with a subtle nod of the head.

"It is an honor to serve my king and lord," she responded eagerly. "However I do know how you could show a token of your gratitude," she said coyly.

"How might that be, my lady," he inquired.

"To dance the first dance with me, my lord," she answered as if it was as plain as the stars in the sky.

"Perhaps he should dance the first dance with his future bride, Lady Gwendolynn," Winifred interjected. Eomer was grateful that his friend's wife had interceded on his behalf. He never liked the attention he received from Gwendolynn, especially since he had received the crown. Before a miffed Lady Gwendolyn could respond, Winifred had spotted the aforementioned princess entering the hall. "Oh look there is the princess now," she said quite flatly. Ethoian, who had always been devious, played right along with Winifred's plans.

"Princess Lothiriel, please there is someone I wish for you to meet," he called. Lothiriel looked up from where she had been studying the floor and smiled. She looked lovely in her deep red gown that was almost the color of blood. Her long white trimmed, bell sleeves nearly drug the ground. She had chosen to not wear her circlet and had her hair arranged in a large complex braid. Eomer instinctively moved away from Gwendolynn and closer to his marshal.

"Marshal Ethoian, what friends of yours would you like me to meet," she asked sweetly. She was going to act like she was unaware of Gwendolynn's hostility even if it killed her.

"Yes this is Captain Leofrick. He marched with us to the Black Gate and saved my life more than once," Ethoian explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain. Any friend of the crown is a friend of mine," she said with a polite nod.

"No Princess Lothiriel, the pleasure is all mine. It is not every day that I am introduced to my future queen," answered with a proper bow. "This is my wife, Winifred," he said pulling his wife up to his side.

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness. I must say that I am happy that my husband remembered my name, what with you around and me in my condition," she teased. What happened next Eomer would never have guessed. Lothiriel laughed. It was a tinkling laugh, but not the kind that irritated one's hearing with its high pitch, but a hearty one full of sincerity. The other members of the group all joined in, except for one.

"I don't know how he could ignore you Lady Winifred, you are absolutely glowing," Lothiriel responded with all sincerity.

"Well thank you, my lady," the older woman answered.

"Oh Lady Gwendolynn, your mother's hall and hearth are so warm and inviting. I feel that I have never experienced such hospitality before," Lothiriel continued. She was always a diplomat. She had long ago realized that it was difficult for someone to be rude to you when you were delivering a sincere compliment.

"Thank you, Lady Lothiriel. Now if you will excuse me I will see if my mother needs any help with the preparations," she said and made a hasty exit.

"You are so well-mannered your majesty. You will have your work cut out for you in the golden hall. They have been without a genteel influence for far too long," Winifred said with a coy smile.

"Thank you, but I am sure that King Eomer runs a proper court. Or is there something I should be worried about, my lord," she asked. She focused her gaze on the king with a playful smile on her lips.

"I can assure you, my lady, that we do not behave like barbarians," he responded. Lothiriel's smile dropped from her face.

"Of course, my lord. I did not mean to insinuate that your court would behave as such," she back-peddled; the color draining from her face.

"Yes Princess Lothiriel, we know you didn't," Winifred said matter of fact. "You will have to excuse the king, he does not seem to realize when a lady is teasing him," she continued. She then turned to Eomer, "My king you really must be more receptive to your future wife's humor, and stop being so stuffy!" Eomer and Lothiriel both turned a shade of crimson.

"Oh no! It is I who should learn to hold my tongue. I forget that even when I say things in jest, they can still be improper," Lothiriel apologized.

"No Princess Lothiriel, Winifred is right. I took your playful words wrongly. I apologize," he said to his future bride. He apologized in front of his people! It took a very humble man to even apologize in private. Lothiriel was not expecting him to be corrected by Lady Winifred. She had heard that life in Rohan was much less formal, but she did not foresee this.

"All of my most treasured guests, please join us in feast. Let us all be sated by mead and food. Come let us begin," Lord Carac's voice rang through the hall.

"Lady Lothiriel, please let me take you to your seat," Eomer said.

"Of course, my lord," she answered. The pair linked arms and headed toward the raised daises, where the head table sat. Eomer politely pulled out her chair, and then he took the seat to her left. She was just about to greet her father, who had taken the chair to her right when Eomer spoke.

"Princess, I know that you did not mean anything by your comment. You must understand that while you were raised as a princess and a diplomat, I was raised as a Rider of Rohan. I am new to the rules of court, and to be frank I am still learning. Please forgive me," he said.

"King Eomer, there is no need to apologize. Life in Rohan is going to be different for me as well. It seems we both may be uncomfortable with courtly life for a while. We will just have to learn together," she replied with an understanding smile. He returned her smile with an incline of the head.

The feast passed quickly with speeches from Lord Carac, Eomer, and Imharil. There was no dancing, due to the late hour and the fact that the travelers were weary. Lothiriel retired to her quarters and tried to find sleep, but all her mind kept wandering to was what was to come in the days ahead.

_Thanks for reading! Please review. I will update again within the next few days. _


End file.
